Destined Love the Ultimate Fairy Tale
by Lawwwren
Summary: Lily and James are destined to fall in love, get married and give birth to the most famous baby in wizarding history. This is the ultimate fairy tale of how they met and fell in love. Complete.
1. Strangers

This is my third fic and my first attempt at Lily/James. This story was inspired when I was reading another L/J fic (Thankyou to bertiebottsgeorge.) and I hope you all enjoy. This will just be a short, opening chapter to set the mood and setting and stuff.  
  
If you review, I will continue. If you don't, I won't. That is your only warning.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Lily glanced up as the train pulled into the station. She smiled knowingly as she remembered everything that had happened in her last four years at Hogwarts.  
  
Finding a compartment to herself, she watched the countryside begin to slip past.  
  
She sighed, and opened a book to read, once again alone.  
  
***  
  
James Potter slapped Sirius Black on the back as they entered the Hogwarts train.  
  
"You should've seen Remus' face when Peter threw up all over him."  
  
Sirius laughed, "Pity. France was fun, though."  
  
James' attention wavered briefly as he saw a young women through the window of a compartment that they passed.  
  
It was Lily Evans, an extremely pretty girl, if quiet, in their year level.  
  
Sirius caught him looking at Lily, "Awwww. Jamesie has a crush."  
  
James smirked at him and walked on.  
  
***  
  
Lily looked up as a shadow passed her window. James Potter and Sirius Black. She smiled slightly, thinking of a prank they had pulled last year.  
  
She ducked her head as James looked in at her.  
  
When she looked back, he had gone.  
  
***  
  
A/N - people who have read my fics before will know that my first chapters are always short because I don't like writing heaps and not getting any reviews. SO if three people review, I will continue, and quit with the short chapters. I know this severely annoys people, so feel free to flame me. Don't think I will keep your review, or that I will take it to heart, coz I think that flamers are scum. But that is just me.  
  
Luv you all, Lawwwren. 


	2. A Trip To Hogsmeade

It just occurred to me that I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I have no money, so there is no point in suing me. But just so you know, no characters, plot aspects, settings or merchandise that is found in any of the Harry Potter books belong to me. I wish they did. But they don't. So leave me alone. Everything else is mine.  
  
7 REVIEWS!!!!!!! I feel so loved. Wow. 7. Wow. I posted last night and I come back today and I have seven reviews. I was hoping for three in like a week.  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
Ok.  
  
Empress Genevieve - I have an aunt called Genevieve. Thankyou for your review, of course I will keep writing!!  
  
Imaginator - Fast enough for you? Thanks!  
  
Babyhalo19 - Thankyou so much for putting me on your favourites!! You rock girl!!  
  
Reader - I will. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Rain Wolf - One of my loyal reviewers! (Not that I have all that many) Thankyou so much, I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Clearbrook - I can't stand flamers! If I don't like something, I at least try to give constructive criticism. I don't just go and tell them that they're completely crap at writing. (That doesn't mean if I give you constructive criticism that I think you are crap.) Anyway. Thankyou for reviewing!  
  
Bertiebottsgeorge - I seriously doubt that I will get more reviews than you because you have about a hundred and fifty!! And you have a fantastic story! AND YOU INSPIRED THIS STORY!! So there. You are obviously better than me. BTW, I loved Drunk Love. Everyone reading this go and read it, it's fantastic. Thanks!!  
  
Phew!! I think I had better write some chapter now before you all get pissed off at me.  
  
Without further Ado, Chapter 2!! (I'm a poet and.. I'm sure you get the point.)  
  
Chapter 2 - James  
  
James stretched lazily on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. He noticed something was missing.  
  
"Hey Sirius?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's Remus and Peter?"  
  
Sirius shrugged, carefully placing the next card on his Exploding Snap card house.  
  
"That'll blow up in your face."  
  
Sirius shook his head, "No, it will blow up in Peter's face."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just watch, Prongs, old friend."  
  
James stood suddenly, "I'm going to the kitchens. Dinner isn't coming fast enough."  
  
Sirius nodded absently as he placed another card on the house.  
  
James grinned suddenly, slipping beneath his invisibility cloak. Walking past Sirius, he gently blew at the tower, then sprinted for the exit.  
  
Sirius swore as his precious house collapsed, exploding spectacularly in his face.  
  
***  
  
James wandered slowly down the corridors, careful to avoid the occasional passerby. He entered the passageway leading to the kitchens and tickled the pear in a painting of a bowl of fruit. The pear giggled and swung forwards to let him in.  
  
Once in the kitchen, James pulled off his cloak, only to hear a startled gasp behind him.  
  
Cursing his stupidity, he spun around, only to find himself face to face with a certain red headed young woman.  
  
"Lily." James' mind went into overdrive trying to think of some explanation.  
  
She interrupted his train of thought, smiling ruefully, "Hungry?"  
  
James nodded, grateful.  
  
Lily handed him a piece of chicken off the plate she was holding, "I should give you a detention. I am a prefect."  
  
James' face fell.  
  
She laughed, "But I'm not going to, because I shouldn't be down here either."  
  
James grinned, "I won't tell if you don't."  
  
"Deal."  
  
They fell silent, munching on their chicken.  
  
"Sooo. Is that an invisibility cloak you appeared from beneath, or do you know something that the rest of the world doesn't?"  
  
James shrugged, "I know lots of things the rest of the world doesn't."  
  
Lily snorted, "Like what?"  
  
James was suddenly aware of her beauty, her darkish red curls pulled back in a loose knot at the back of neck, her emerald eyes sparkling at him from beneath crimson lashes.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Come on. I'll show you."  
  
***  
  
James carefully pulled the statue of the one eyed witch closed, pulling the cloak from over them.  
  
Lily looked flabbergasted, "Where are we?"  
  
"Not scared, are we?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
They walked in silence. Reaching the end, the pair covered themselves again with the cloak and wandered out of Honeyduke's and up to the Shrieking Shack. Lily gasped when she realized where they were.  
  
"James!! We're not supposed to be here!! It isn't a Hogsmeade weekend!"  
  
James leant against the fence of the Shrieking Shack, "Oh, lighten up a little. It's not that bad."  
  
She didn't seem convinced.  
  
"Look, Lily. I just thought, 'hey, I feel like a Butterbeer, Lily looks like she could go for a walk, let's go to Hogsmeade'. I'm sorry if I was too forward."  
  
Lily sighed, "If we get caught."  
  
"It was all my idea."  
  
"I could lose my badge!"  
  
"So could I."  
  
Lily stared at him, ".You're a prefect?"  
  
"Yes, actually. And it so happens that as a prefect, I think it is perfectly alright for you to be here."  
  
They wandered over to The Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer.  
  
Drinking again in silence, James felt suddenly awkward.  
  
"Look. I'm sorry if I dragged you out here and. you don't want to be here."  
  
Lily laughed, "Of course I want to be here! Do you even have to ask?"  
  
James shrugged, "It just seems like . you're worried - "  
  
"I worry because that's what I do. And it's almost dinner time. Maybe.?"  
  
James nodded, "Sure."  
  
***  
  
"Where have you been? How much food did you eat to be down there that long?"  
  
James smiled, "You have no idea, my friend."  
  
Remus entered the room, "James, I need to talk to you."  
  
"What's up, Moony?"  
  
"In private."  
  
James followed him curious.  
  
"I just finished my. monthly business, and I was about to come out when I heard a familiar voice."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Remus smirked, "Mind telling me about it?"  
  
James grinned, "Don't tell Sirius."  
  
"Wouldn't dream about it, Prongs."  
  
***  
  
James got into his bed and lay back against his arms.  
  
He tried to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he could see a certain flame headed woman with dazzling eyes.  
  
He thought back to what Sirius had said on the train, "Awwwww, Jamesie has a crush."  
  
Rubbish, he thought. That was just Sirius being Sirius.  
  
Or was it Sirius being Serious?  
  
James had to laugh. Sirius was never serious.  
  
(A/N talk about tongue twisters)  
  
But that didn't stop the image of the red head popping into his head as he fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
A/N - I only want another three reviews. But I'm going away tomorrow for a few days so it might be a while before I get the next one up.  
  
I'm SORRY!!!  
  
Anyway. Please review. It will light up my whole week.  
  
Luv you all. Lawwwren. 


	3. Love and Quidditch

Disclaimer - If I die, I will not be able to bequeath the rights to these characters, etc, to anyone, because I don't own it. Ok?  
  
Lady Ruth - Somebody new!! Nice to meet you. Thankyou so much for reviewing . I ONLY WANTED THREE AND I GOT ANOTHER NINE!!!! But you were the first, so thanks.  
  
Clearbrook - You read all the thanks to the reviewers? Nice to know someone cares enough to read all the nonsensical stuff I write outside the chapters. not the chapters make all that sense, but anyways.THANKS for the review!!!  
  
Rain Wolf - Awww. I feel loved. It's always so good to get some really positive feedback on your writing. THANKYOU!!  
  
Mermione - Interesting name. I don't know if you are one of the anonymous reviewers who reviewed last chapter or not, but whatever. Thankyou for the review, it brightened my day.  
  
Leo - I'm glad you thought it was interesting. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Bertiebottsgeorge - I'm glad you liked it, thankyou very much for the advice. I will definitely use it!! (BTW WHERE IS NEXT CHAPTER OF DRUNK LOVE!!!) I started to read that fic by Mystikalolo, it's very good. Thanks for recommending it. And thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Babyhalo19 - you're so sweet. Thanks so much for the review, I loved the positive feedback.  
  
Mystikalolo - I promise I will finish it, I just have to get some more time!! I'm sorry! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
MM538 - Ooooh, that came painstakingly close to a flamer, but you are right, I do need to update more often. I'll try.  
  
Geez, that took like 300 words. Everyone is going to think I've written this hugely long chapter and it actually isn't as long as it seems!!  
  
Chapter 3. Lily  
  
Lily smiled at Remus as he passed her on the way down to the Common Room.  
  
Remus paused, thinking of his conversation with James the night before  
  
"Lily?"  
  
Lily spun around, "Yes?"  
  
Remus regarded her, the crimson curls swishing down her back, her green eyes like a cat staring back at him.  
  
I can understand why James likes her.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow, "I'm good...?"  
  
"That's good." He smiled at her bemused face, "I was just thinking how I hardly know half the year level, and how I should make an effort to get to know everyone better."  
  
Lily smiled, "That's sweet of you."  
  
"So...if you ever need anyone to talk to..." he paused, wondering how to phrase the invitation without sounding like he was hinting at something.  
  
Lily became confused again, "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Remus blushed, "No, actually. I think I'll leave before I make a fool of myself."  
  
Lily nodded and the pair parted.  
  
Remus smiled, a plan hatching in his mind's eye.  
  
Oh yeah, this is definitely a job for the Marauders. Or at least, for some of us.  
  
***  
  
James yawned widely as Snape answered snappily to Potion's question. Beside him, Sirius was snickering and drawing rather rude pictures of Snape on some magic parchment they had created, that deleted itself if in the hands of someone other than a Marauder.  
  
Lily sat across the room, watching James curiously.  
  
How on earth did he ever become a prefect? And how did I not know about it.  
  
I know he's smart, even if he doesn't appear very interested in class. But he's always fooling around, trying to make people laugh and get them into trouble.  
  
She saw his eyes lift to meet her, and a cheeky grin spread across his face.  
  
She couldn't help but smile back, if only at the absurdness of his facial expressions.  
  
"Mr Potter? Would you care to answer that for me?"  
  
"Three newt eyes and a unicorn's horn should do the job."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows, what, he can concentrate on several things at once now?  
  
The professor glared at him, "Five points from Gryffindor for being a stupid know-it-all, Potter. And what are you doing, Black?"  
  
Sirius looked up at him, folding the parchment in half so he couldn't see the contents.  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
Lily noticed that James was smirking as Sirius handed him the parchment.  
  
Professor Huntsman opened the parchment, only to find it blank.  
  
He scowled, "Another five points from Gryffindor."  
  
Lily glared at him behind his back. He was such a horrible old fart.  
  
James caught sight of her mid-glare and began to snicker.  
  
"What is so funny, Potter?"  
  
James smiled, "Nothing professor."  
  
Huntsman glared at him and stalked back towards the front of the class.  
  
James turned to Lily and grinned.  
  
Lily couldn't help but smile back.  
  
Remus nudged Sirius, nodding towards the silent exchange.  
  
Sirius looked suddenly thoughtful and he only smiled absently in reply.  
  
***  
  
Lily sat at the Gryffindor table beside Perinea Patil, a Gryffindor girl with whom she shared a room.  
  
She felt the smallest of smiles touch her lips as James and Sirius entered the Great Hall, and to her suprise and the surprise of everyone on the table, James took the empty seat on her other side, Sirius sliding in beside him.  
  
"Morning, Lily." James said cheerfully.  
  
Lily smiled, "Big Quidditch match today, huh?"  
  
He nodded, "If we beat Slytherin, we are on top for the final."  
  
She shivered, "make sure you have plenty to eat."  
  
He laughed, "I know, Lil. I've been doing this for a while now."  
  
Lil? she thought, Where did Lil come from?  
  
"Yeah, well. Good luck all the same."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He promptly became engaged in a conversation with Sirius (who was a Beater on the team, small wonder) about diversionary tactics, before he hurried over to talk to Remus.  
  
Sirius promptly slid across into James empty seat.  
  
"How are you, Lily?"  
  
Lily looked up, smiling at Sirius' handsome face, "I'm well thankyou."  
  
"Coming to the match?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Lily got the distinct impression that he was trying to say something, but was unsure as to how.  
  
"Lily... Do you..."  
  
"Sirius! Hurry up!"  
  
Sirius sighed, "We'll finish this later, Evans."  
  
Lily gave him a funny look, before wishing him good luck and watching him and James head out the door.  
  
James turned at the door and caught her watching him, giving her a small smile before heading out after Sirius.  
  
Lily just shook her head, thinking; I'll never understand that group.  
  
***  
  
James pulled on his Quidditch robes, "What were you and Lily talking 'bout?"  
  
Sirius smiled, "Not much."  
  
"She's pretty quiet."  
  
Sirius began to laugh, "I'm suprised you even notice she's there."  
  
James eyed him, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, Prongs old friend."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
The doors opened. Sirius grabbed his broomstick and tossed his friend the other, grinning.  
  
"You know very well that I would never lie to you, Jamsie."  
  
James rolled his eyes, "Into focus, Padfoot. We need to get our revenge on Huntsman for those points the other day."  
  
Sirius grinned evilly, "Just keep an eye out in the Gryffindor section, James. You may find a red-headed woman came especially to watch you."  
  
The rest of the team joined them and Sirius flew out on his broomstick.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" yelled James after him, but Sirius didn't answer.  
  
***  
  
"Captains shake hands." Madam Quidwaffle blew her whistle to begin the game.  
  
James hovered high, his eyes searching for the Snitch, but also scanning the crowd, for some reason he couldn't fathom.  
  
Focus, James. Concentrate on catching the Snitch.  
  
Sirius swooped past, angling a Bludger furiously at the Slytherin Seeker. The Seeker dodged narrowly and proceeded to knock a Gryffindor Chaser off her broom. Sirius retaliated by hitting the Seekers broom end with his bat so that the boy spun in a circle, toppling from his broom.  
  
Madam Quidwaffle told Sirius off angrily for the foul, while he smiled cheekily at the rebuke. A penalty was awarded to both teams and the game resumed with a heightened air of rivalry.  
  
Lily sat in the front row of one of the stands watching James swooping around childishly. She had noticed that if the Snitch didn't appear in the first five minutes he'd get bored and concentrate more on attempting to knock people off their brooms by appearing suddenly in front of them and causing them to halt suddenly.  
  
She laughed as Severus Snape was forced to do a barrel roll. Snape wasn't a very good flyer, and he didn't really like playing, but his father wanted him on the team and so the school had told Snape he had to play.  
  
James heard a gentle laugh nearby as he made a fool of Snape. His gaze wandered over and he spotted a certain redhead in the front row of on of the stands. Smiling, he noticed a flash of gold streak past her and he turned his broom and flew.  
  
Lily saw James look at her and smile. She smiled back, then he promptly turned his broom and headed straight for her!  
  
Lily took half a step back as he turned at the last second , catching the Snitch neatly in his hand.  
  
James turned his broom upwards and hovered just in front of the stand where the Lily and the rest of the Gryffindors were, his arm raised triumphantly above his head to the deafening roar of the stadium. He turned to Lily and grinned, his heart beating excitedly as her radiant beauty suddenly struck him.  
  
Lily grinned back at him, feeling butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as though she was really nervous.  
  
James was overcome by a sudden urge and he flew over to her, holding out a hand for her to mount his broom.  
  
"James! I couldn't! Go celebrate with your team!"  
  
He shook his head and grinned wider, catching her hand in his and pulling her up.  
  
Lily let out a shriek as she was pulled onto his broom, one of his arms tucked safely around her waist, the other controlling the broom.  
  
As soon as she was settled, James made the broom dive, and Lily screamed as she saw the ground rush up at her, James pulling out of the dive at the last second.  
  
Lily began to laugh, unable to help herself as they whizzed around the pitch, James ignoring Sirius' catcalling and wolf whistles.  
  
"James, take me back, please. You need to go with your friends."  
  
James gave her a hurt look, which she only half saw, "You are one of my friends, Lil."  
  
Lily grinned, impulsively leaning back and turning her face to peck him on the cheek.  
  
James blushed, "Aww, Lily, not in front of the whole school."  
  
Lily laughed, "Come on. Take me back. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
James grinned.  
  
Flying back up to the stands, James helped Lily back over the railing to the cheering Gryffindors.  
  
"See ya, Lil!"  
  
With a flick of his broomtail, James sped off to join his team mates.  
  
Lily's smile didn't fade as she was swept up by her fellow Gryffindors, laughing and cheering her bravery, bombarding her with endless questions.  
  
Lily didn't care.  
  
James was her friend.  
  
***  
  
A/N - Hurrah! That was better, hey! I enjoyed writing it, too. So tell me what you thought, go on. I know you want to.  
  
I updated Ginny Files too, so go read that, and tell me what you thought as well. That was another 'better chapter'.  
  
I seem to be getting better at this.  
  
YEAH!!!  
  
On a more sober note, Rowing finished this weekend, so I am extremely sad but enjoying the celebrations of the end to beer limits. (If you didn't already know I'm a dinky di Aussie chick, can you now?) Anyways, I let you get back to reviewing, enjoy your week and I'll update ASAP which may not be all that soon, but we'll see.  
  
TAKE CARE!!  
  
Luv Lawwwren. 


	4. A Swimming Adventure

AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh! I don't know how many of you picked this up but James was not a Seeker!  
  
I completely forgot.  
  
The reason, pixie, that I didn't realise this is because this is my first L/J fic and I am so used to writing in Harry's era. For eg. At one point, I had Lily sitting down at the Gryffindor table next to Parvarti Patil. It was not until I re-read this that I realised my mistake.  
  
SORRY EVERYBODY!  
  
But oh well, it goes with my story, and Seekers are usually the heroes in Quidditch matches so we'll just have to survive because James is the hero in this story.  
  
Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, there are getting too many of you to write out personally, but I'll try to do so on alternate chapters or something like that. I'm sorry if this offends anyone. Anyways, thanks to  
  
Methinks I may have to raise the rating for this chapter, but I'll write it first and see. Nothing big, just a swimming episode ... *grins*  
  
On to Chapter 3  
  
The Golden days.  
  
Lily sat down next to Sirius at breakfast, "Morning."  
  
Sirius grinned, "How'd you sleep, beautiful?"  
  
Lily made a face, "Fine thanks Sirius," she replied wryly.  
  
It had been three weeks since the Quidditch match against Slytherin and Lily honestly believed she had never been happier in all her years at Hogwarts. She now spent almost all her time with the Marauders.  
  
It had started slowly. James would ask her to come help him with homework at their table, or would slide in next to her at breakfast. Sirius would sit with her in class and call her annoying nicknames constantly, and Remus would ask her for advice on everything from food to study habits and beyond. Even Peter seemed to have taken a shining to her, but he hardly spoke to her, appearing too shy.  
  
Lily quickly found herself sitting with the Marauders at every meal, in the same circle in the common room and involved in all of their conversations. James would mention an ongoing issue and Lily could instantly pick up where he had left off from and give her advice or opinion.  
  
Speaking of James...  
  
James slid into the seat on Lily's other side, "Morning, Lil."  
  
"Morning."  
  
He began to pile toast onto his plate.  
  
"You are going to wind up weighing four hundred kilos if you keep eating like that." Commented Sirius.  
  
Lily smiled, "You can talk, mud boy."  
  
Sirius put on an offended face, "Mud boy? Are you saying I'm a pig."  
  
"Well done Einstein."  
  
"Einstein?" asked Sirius and James at once.  
  
Lily grinned, "He was a famous Muggle scientist." Sirius and James' miffed expressions did not change. She opened her mouth to continue explaining, then gave up.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Remus slid into the seat opposite James, "Morning, Prongs, Padfoot, Lily."  
  
Lily smiled at him, "Love to stay and chat but we've got a Prefect meeting, Jamesie boy."  
  
James got up with her and they marched off out of the Great Hall.  
  
Remus looked at Sirius, "Any plans?"  
  
"Plans on what?"  
  
Remus groaned at him, "James and Lily, stupid."  
  
Sirius looked up at him, "well, now that you mention it..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have had a thought. An idea. A plan you could call it. A brilliant, devious, result producing plan if you want to be specific."  
  
Remus grinned. Sirius did too.  
  
***  
  
(A/N I could cliffhang it here, but it's only been about 500 words and I'm sure you'd all kill me, sooo, I'll write a bit more.)  
  
Lily and James sauntered down the corridor towards the Prefect's meeting chatting amiably.  
  
"Sirius reckons he's going to beat me in Potion's this year. He is dead set on it."  
  
Lily laughed, "You're even beating me in Potions. He hasn't got a hope."  
  
"That's what I..." They both froze as a boom rocked the walls of the castle. Lily's mind began to reel with all the things she knew about Muggle warfare and for an instant thought that Hogwarts was under attack.  
  
Another boom was heard and the ceiling began to cave in. James grabbed Lily around the waist and pulled her into a classroom as the entire ceiling of the corridor fell.  
  
James was still as rubble began to clutter around him and he winced as a sharp piece cut his leg. The noise stopped and he looked up.  
  
Lily began to blush as she felt James' body weight pinning her to the ground, but she was too worried about their situation to care much. James also blushed as he noticed her beneath him and he stood up quickly, offering a hand to pull her up. She took it and James pulled a little too energetically. Lily stood and found her nose touching his. Both pairs of eyes were wide for a second before James took half a step back. Disappointment flared briefly in each friend's eyes before they both began to blush again.  
  
Lily looked at the doorway of the classroom, "we're trapped."  
  
James followed her gaze, "I hope there wasn't anyone else there. Or anyone else who was walking in the corridor the floor above."  
  
Lily smiled briefly, pulling her wand from her robes, "is there any spell we can use to get through?"  
  
"Wouldn't risk it."  
  
She nodded. They turned to survey the small classroom, and were met with a shock.  
  
It wasn't a classroom as they had originally thought, but some sort of narrow corridor, lit adequately with flame torches along the sides. James looked at Lily.  
  
"Have you ever...?"  
  
She shook her head, "come on. Let's see where it goes."  
  
James heard the slight tremble in her voice, and on impulse grabbed her hand. Lily squeezed it and kept close to him as they began to traverse the corridor.  
  
James glanced at Lily, as the flames slowly became further apart, the passageway becoming dimmer the further they went. She looked a little scared but seemed determined to keep going. He didn't say anything.  
  
Lily saw it first, as they approached the end of the passageway.  
  
"Look!" she whispered in awe.  
  
It was an enormous room, so large they could hardly see the other side. In the centre was a swimming pool, with steam rolling gently off the water. The dimness had been left behind in the corridor and the room was lit with searchlights as large as James' head. He grinned at this thought.  
  
"Since when does Hogwarts have a swimming pool?"  
  
"Who cares? Let's swim."  
  
Lily looked nervously at the pool, "What if it's Professor Dumbledore's or something?"  
  
James paused, "There's no one else here. We came down the only entrance and that wasn't exactly near Dumbledore's office."  
  
Lily shrugged, "I guess." She looked up suddenly, "We're missing the prefect meeting."  
  
James laughed suddenly, "In case you forgot, we were almost crushed beneath that cave-in. I don't think too many people will care that we missed it."  
  
Lily smiled. She suddenly felt like a swim, "I haven't got my swimming trunks." (Is that what they call them?)  
  
James shrugged, "go in, in your robes."  
  
"I won't be able to swim very well."  
  
James shrugged, "Your choice." He stripped off his school robes to reveal a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. Tugging the T-shirt over his head he dropped his clothes and walked to the edge of the pool. He glanced down to check the depth of the pool before diving neatly into the pool.  
  
Lily looked yearningly at the pool. She grinned, making up her mind suddenly and pulling off her robes and shoes. Underneath she wore a tank top and a light pair of shorts. Wrinkling her nose, she stepped into the shallow end of the pool. The warm water lapped around her skinny ankles and she waded in, looking around for James. She felt a hand grab her ankle and pull it from under her and she shrieked as she ducked under the water.  
  
James dropped Lily's ankle and let her stand back up.  
  
"JAMES!!" she cried as she hit him.  
  
James laughed and splashed an armful of water at her. Lily laughed and began to splash back.  
  
James yelped as water got in his eyes, and he flicked his dark hair out of his eyes, grinning maniacally at Lily before diving at her, tackling her into the water. Lily let him pull her down, before surfacing and dunking him as he came back up.  
  
They both began to laugh and couldn't stop as James placed his hands on Lily's waist from behind and picked her up, throwing her into the water. Lily surfaced spluttering before lunging at him throwing her weight onto his shoulders, pushing him under.  
  
James came up and held out a hand, signaling a truce. Lily reached for it and heaved another arm of water into his eyes at the same time.  
  
James laughed as she swam away, quickly following. He cornered her at the other end, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Trapped are you, Evans?"  
  
"Not a bit, Potter."  
  
She promptly dived under him and headed back to the other end of the pool. James laughed again and caught her little ankle, pulling her up by it. Lily quickly ducked up for air and again found her nose an inch from James'. She grinned, tweaking his nose and pushing him in the chest.  
  
"Come on, Potter. It's time we got going."  
  
James nodded. He climbed out of the pool and looked down at her.  
  
She drew in a stifled breath. James bare chest was shining with water, muscled and golden, toned to perfection. His eyes gleamed beautifully at her, his messy hair setting off his handsome face.  
  
James held out a hand to her and pulled Lily from the pool. Her crimson curls hung wetly around her tiny face and sat heavily on her pale shoulders, her green eyes piercing into his. Her lithe body slid out of the water and rose up to meet him. Her wet clothes clung to her, setting off her figure and James melted at her beauty. He blushed and glanced away, realising he was staring. Lily noticed the blush and also blushed; reaching for one of the fluffy white towels that had appeared from nowhere.  
  
James followed suit feeling strange emotions fluttering around his stomach. He felt a need to touch Lily's gorgeous curls, to run a finger along her cheekbone, to kiss the rosy lips.  
  
He shook his head slightly at the latter, and hurriedly began to wipe himself down.  
  
Lily watched him, feeling suddenly nervous to be with her friend.  
  
Don't be silly, she told herself, it's just James.  
  
Don't be an ass, James, it's just Lily.  
  
He's your friend.  
  
She's so pretty.  
  
He's really cute.  
  
Those curls.  
  
That smile.  
  
They turned to one another suddenly, light in their eyes and James took half a step towards Lily. She turned her small face towards him as he approached.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans. I was informed you were on your way to the prefect's meeting when the ceiling collapsed."  
  
They both turned, startled to see Dumbledore standing at the entrance. Both prefects blushed.  
  
"We got into a side passage just in time and..."  
  
"We found this place..."  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand, "No explanation is needed. This chamber only appears once every blue moon. It's lucky the passage opened as the ceiling fell, or you would both have been crushed." He smiled suddenly, "perhaps it is time you got into some dry clothes and headed back to your dorms. All students have been taken back to their dorms to assure that nobody gets hurt. The teachers are trying to find anyone who was near the scene. You better get back before staff start to panic."  
  
Lily and James nodded hurriedly and thanking Professor Dumbledore, donned their robes and headed back down the passageway.  
  
***  
  
As they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, James turned suddenly to Lily.  
  
"Hey Lil?"  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows, "Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for the swim."  
  
She grinned, "Anytime, James."  
  
They headed back into Gryffindor Tower.  
  
***  
  
Lily looked up and saw Sirius as they entered. He ran up and gave Lily a hug, before hitting James across the face half playfully, half in a rebuking manner.  
  
"You idiot! You both could have been killed, you..." he paused, noticing their wet hair, "Have you been swimming?"  
  
Lily blushed but James glowered at Sirius, "For your information, I saved Lily when that roof fell in."  
  
Sirius grinned, "I was only kidding, you prat. But why is your hair wet?" he asked again, his grin becoming sly.  
  
"Yes, in fact we have. We found a enchanted passageway that led to a heated swimming pool. Since it only appears once in a blue moon, we thought we should make the most of our find."  
  
Sirius' expression became innocent, "Of course you did." He said with the air of one patronizing a small child. James cuffed him and they all headed back inside.  
  
***  
  
Remus watched the exchange from a corner not far away, his lycanthropic hearing allowing him to hear the conversation perfectly. He grinned suddenly at the thought of James and Lily swimming together, and knew that Sirius' brilliant idea may not even be needed.  
  
But it would still be fun to execute. And Remus loved fun.  
  
***  
  
A/N This is probably one of my favourite chapters so far. I hope everyone else likes it too, and if you don't, p*ss off. I don't think that needs a PG, but if anyone disagrees, review and say so and I'll change it.  
  
If I get five reviews for this chapter, I'll start writing the next. However, we're going on holidays on Wednesday, so I won't be able to post for about another two weeks. Sorry everyone! Anyway, please review. And would some people please review Ginny Files chapter 5? I want more for that if you want me to continue.  
  
Happy Easter everyone!!!!  
  
Luv Lawwwren. 


	5. Sirius' Excellent Love Scheme

Disclaimer: Am I J.K Rowling? Is that what you think? Ahahahaha! I find that rather funny. Especially seeing as I am a teenager and she is married with two children. So... now that we have established that I am not the fabulous Ms. Rowling, you can take that lawsuit and shove it up your...ahem, excuse me, I am taking anger management classes. But no. I am not J.K Rowling and I do not own anything. So there.  
  
A/N – I would like to apologize to all you poor people who have been waiting for this chappie. I am a hypocritical fool who loves other people to update their fics so I can enjoy, but am then overcome with a bout of laziness that makes me unprepared to write.  
  
No, actually, I've been busy. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update, but self-motivation to do work of any kind is currently failing me.  
  
But, here I am.  
  
On with the show.  
  
Chapter 4 – Sirius' Excellent Love Scheme  
  
Lily stretched as Perinea Patil opened the curtains to allow the cold morning sunlight to stream through. She cast her thoughts to the previous day's events, and smiled.  
  
She couldn't wait until breakfast. She just felt this sudden need to see James again, to make him smile, to hear his courteous morning greeting and smell his unique scent. She couldn't understand it, really. Why this sudden fascination with James?  
  
(A/N – yes, I wonder why. And she's supposed to be a smart witch.)  
  
***  
  
James hurried down to the common room, eyes searching for a sign of fire amongst the ranks. Blonde, black and brunette met his eyes, but no crimson flame caught his attention. He sighed and turned back to the staircase. And, there she was.  
  
Unbeknownst to its owner, a brilliant smile crossed James' face.  
  
*** Lily reached the top of the staircase and looked down, searching for James' messy hair. She found him, his back turned to her, his head scanning slightly. Then he turned, and Lily was taken aback at the joyful expression that crossed his face as he spotted her.  
  
Lily couldn't help but return his smile.  
  
Sirius observed the pair, the ghost of a smile on his own face. He turned back to the conversation he had been having.  
  
"I think it is time we put our plan into action, Moony, old friend." Remus smiled.  
  
***  
  
The plan was rather simple, but extremely difficult to pull off. It was, in Sirius' defence, also rather brilliant.  
  
James was a romantic at heart, always the one to halt their fun if someone was going to get hurt, and always up for some public attention. Lily, however, was shy in the limelight, but enjoyed the simple pleasure one got from the company of others.  
  
And, it was obvious; both would do anything for the other.  
  
"I feel a moment's guilt over this," Sirius confessed to Remus, when both had realised what they would have to do to get the prank to work, "But ... Oh look! A butterfly!" Remus shook his head. He decided he would have to be the safeguard in this particular stunt. Just in case Sirius got distracted.  
  
***  
  
Lily and James were sitting at the Gryffindor table, munching silently on a spot of lunch, when the sky above them quite suddenly went very dark. Everyone looked up as one, and were extremely surprised to see that the relatively sunny day had quite suddenly been overcome with clouds as black as the caves of Moria.  
  
(A/N – oh yeah, I don't own anything from LotR either – sorry about the cross-reference there.)  
  
James looked at Lily and noticed her small face was etched with worry.  
  
"I worry because that's what I do" she had told him, that day in Hogsmeade. She was cute when she worried. He shook away the thought, cursing himself.  
  
She's your friend, James. Don't ruin a good thing. She'll never look at you the same if you are presumptuous.  
  
And that was enough for James. Lily was his friend and he wasn't going to hurt her. Ever.  
  
Even if it meant they could only be friends. He stole another glance at her, to find she was instinctively shrinking towards him, frightened by the sudden lightning that tore across the roof. Everyone was suddenly panicking.  
  
Dumbledore stood and cast a silencing spell, "All students please follow your prefects to the dormitories. I do not believe there is anything to worry about, but after the recent collapse of the third floor corridor, we cannot be too careful."  
  
Lily's leadership skills took over. She stood and strode to the head of the table, instructing the first years to be calm and follow her. James watched her, smiling as she lead them towards Gryffindor Tower. His leadership instincts, it seemed, were somewhat more relaxed than hers were. He fell back, content to bring up the rear of the mob.  
  
James did notice, however, as they walked, that Sirius and Remus had fallen back and stopped in the Entrance Hall. He raised an eyebrow at them, and they gave him curiously mischievous grins which made him feel up to a good, decent prank. However, he was on duty, so he merely gave them a thumbs-up and chose to turn a blind eye. His prefect instincts, it seemed, were as latent as his leadership ones.  
  
***  
  
James felt his stomach begin to rumble. Lunch had been cut extremely short, and dinner wouldn't be ready for ages. He looked across at Lily, who had three first years gathered around her, frightened by the commotion. Lily was reassuring them, telling them the Muggle story of the Wizard of Oz, which they all seemed to find extremely funny.  
  
James listened to her silvery laughter ringing amongst them, and wandered over. "My grandfather was related to that Wizard." He noted with a grin.  
  
Lily laughed, "Oh really? And did he meet Dorothy in his time?"  
  
James nodded, "She even killed the Wicked Witch of the West, who was actually the Mother of Grindlewald."  
  
Lily's grin grew as she heard James' stomach rumbling, "Ohh, did ickle Jamesie miss out on lunch."  
  
James scowled a little, "Yes, ickle Jamesie did. And now he's hungry enough to eat a witch."  
  
"Oh no, I'd better run. Come on, let's go visit the house-elves." They headed for the portrait door.  
  
***  
  
Remus and Sirius grinned from beneath James' 'borrowed' invisibility cloak as James and Lily headed for the portrait. Part One of Sirius' Excellent Love Scheme had worked.  
  
The theory had been simple. No marauder could last long without lunch, and so Sirius and Remus had ensured that James would be busy enough to not only miss lunch, but be unable to head to the kitchens until his prefect duties were complete. Lily, of course would also be hungry and wouldn't fail to accompany him.  
  
Part Two, would be more difficult.  
  
*** Lily and James had just reached the portrait of the fruit bowl when James' instincts for trouble alerted him to the fact that something was not right.  
  
"Something is not right," he said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at his dramatism (is that a word?) and reached out to tickle the pear.  
  
"No!" yelled James. They both promptly felt the ground beneath them open up and they fell into the abyss below.  
  
The ground closed after them and Sirius popped out from beneath the cloak and removed the spell from the painting. All was as it had been before.  
  
Except...  
  
Lily and James were stuck in a hole.  
  
How terrible. Sirius began to snicker.  
  
***  
  
James awoke much later to find his back hurting. Something was sitting on him. He tried to move and discovered that he couldn't.  
  
"Lily? Lily are you alright?"  
  
A groan sounded close to his left ear and he realised it was she that was causing his backache.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yeah. Ow. Do you think you can get up?"  
  
Lily slowly managed to move into a position where she could kneel. She reached out and offered her hand to help James up. He took it and yelped in surprise as warm tingles spread up his arm. Lily felt it also. Each dropped the other's hand as though it were a snake.  
  
Lily wrinkled her nose delicately, "Where are we?"  
  
James looked at her, seeming to size her up, "We must be in one of the secret passages. I think I've been here before with Sirius, Remus and Peter."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
James looked at her "This isn't good. If we are where I think we are...it's going to take a while to get out."  
  
Right on cue, his stomach began to growl again.  
  
Lily tried to hide her smile. And failed miserably. Both began to laugh. "Come on," Lily told him, "Let's get out of here before you starve to death."  
  
***  
  
What James didn't know about the particular passage the pair was in was that it contained a magic as old as Hogwarts. It couldn't be harnessed or changed in any way by those affected by it, and it responded primarily to the people who were in it.  
  
When James had entered the passage with his friends, the four had been on a great adventure and were eager to find out where the passage went. Because they wanted to be in that tunnel, travelling it to its end, the magic responded to their wants. As soon as they became worried that they were never going to get out of the tunnel, and even began to panic about being late for school (of all things) the magic responded again and the tunnel promptly ended.  
  
Relieved, the four had decided not to re-enter the tunnel mainly because it led to nothing but back to the school, and led a loo-oong passage around the grounds for seemingly no reason.  
  
Remus and Sirius had figured that if they could trap James and Lily in the passageway, they would be forced to wander to the end of the tunnel, which was in effect, several hours worth of walking.  
  
Their plan had one minor – well perhaps major – drawback.  
  
They didn't realise that James' knowledge that the tunnel did supposedly end at the school would mean that neither he nor Lily would panic about never getting out and therefore, the magic would not lead them back to the school.  
  
And therefore, assuming James and Lily did end up finding an exit to the proposed "tunnel of love", any exit would reflect whatever they pair were mutually feeling.  
  
(A/N hmmm. A nice bedroom, anyone? ; ) hehehe...)  
  
Sirius and Remus had only wanted James and Lily to be together. And now they were together.  
  
But for how long?  
  
***  
  
James looked at Lily in the candle-illuminated tunnel. They had been walking for over three hours. She was tired. He was tired. It was at least five o'clock in the afternoon. And James knew that the last time he had entered this tunnel, it had taken him and his friends seven-and-a-half hours of running – in Animagus form – to reach the end of that fated tunnel. Now, he knew they had dropped into the tunnel somewhere in its middle, but he didn't know how far along they were or how far they had to go.  
  
And he was sorry that she had to walk so far. He had been the one who was hungry. It was her fault that she had ended up here with him.  
  
Lily was quietly reflective as she walked. She and James had kept up conversation for the first hour or so, but had since fallen into a long, comfortable silence, giving her time to think.  
  
The focus of her thoughts was the young man walking in silence at her side.  
  
I have been so lucky this year – she thought. – I have wonderful friends. I am doing well in school, I'm a prefect, and now I'm stuck in this never- ending tunnel with the one person who can make me laugh and want to cry at the same time.  
  
Why do I feel like this? James is my best friend. I can tell him anything I like and he will always be completely honest and respect my feelings at the same time.  
  
She glanced sideways at her companion and felt her heart flutter at his messy hair setting off his handsome face. His eyes turned to catch hers regarding him and he gave her a smile that made her stomach drop and made her dimples crease with no effort on her part. He reached out an arm and slipped it around her shoulders, comfortably, and she snuggled up against his side as they walked, her own arm snaking around his waist.  
  
As they marched on in silence, Lily's head rested briefly on James' shoulder.  
  
James glanced down and resisted a sudden urge to plant a kiss on the top of her fiery crimson locks. She felt his gaze and her eyes flickered up to meet his and they both stopped walking abruptly, each struck with organelle restrictions.  
  
Don't you dare, James Potter. She's your friend. Smile and look away.  
  
She's so beautiful. I've never met someone so ... intensely radiant in my life. Her eyes can see straight through me. Her hair burns an impression in my heart. Her skin...it's so smooth and unblemished. I just want to stroke her cheek and run a finger down the length of her nose and ...  
  
No, James. Think, man, think! What would that do to your friendship?  
  
But...  
  
Lily was having similar thoughts. She had a sudden desire to reach up and knot her hands in his fabulous hair, to press herself to him and kiss his lips as though there was no tomorrow. James' gaze flickered as he saw that fierce desire in her eyes and both quite suddenly had the same thought.  
  
Time for a snog.  
  
And, contrary as ever, a split second before each launched him or herself into the other's embrace, the magic registered the identical thoughts and opened an exit. The breeze registered on the pair's skins and they turned in surprise, to find themselves in an area that appeared to be deep in the forest.  
  
It was dark, but the lagoon before them was letting off a faint, pale blue glow. The glow lit the area around and Lily gave out a small gasp as she saw three large, beautiful swans coming towards them.  
  
***  
  
A/N – *pouts* now why on earth did that stupid tunnel have to open up and stop a perfect moment from occurring? Don't ask me, I only write the damn story. I can't control the single-minded actions of those who are part of it.  
  
I hope you liked that chappie, I did enjoy writing it. I rewrote the second half several times, because I kept getting annoyed with Remus' and Sirius' grand plan and deciding to change it. I hope you liked the one I settled on.  
  
I'm sorry I decided to leave it where I did, but I thought it would be better for me to get this much up because the next part is going to go on for a while and I thought you might rather not wait for me to find the time to write it.  
  
Speaking of which...mid-year exams start next week so I'm going to be a busy chickadee for the next two weeks. I am not going to be able to write at all during that time, so I'm sorry if this pisses you off. In fact, even after that, I'll be sick of doing anything remotely academic, so I'm going to need some pretty heavy motivation *hint hint*, lots of reviews ALWAYS manage to motivate me. I'll ask for five, but I really want more than that. I'm not a greedy girl, though, so if you're kind, you'll give me the reviews without me asking and I'll be so overwhelmed that I'll start to write straight away and have a ten page chapter done in a day and post it immediately.  
  
REVIEWERS!!! CrazyforJames – Thankyou for your review and welcome to the bandwagon. Thanks for putting it on your favourites, it's always a big lift in my day!  
  
Celine – Thankyou very much. You're cute too!  
  
Mystikalolo – Thankyou for all your support with this, and with Ginny files. I think you are the most responsive of all my reviewers, so THANKYOU!!!! I love getting them.  
  
Dark Prinzez of Slytherin – Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Babyhalo19 – I'm glad you liked it. You are another of my very loyal reviewers. Thankyou so much for the support, I really appreciate it.  
  
Clearbrook – Thanks! I love reviews like yours. Always make me smile.  
  
Bertiebottsgeorge – Congratulations. You win the award for longest review ever! Even if it was a bit irrelevant. But anyhoo. Thanks for the review. UPDATE DRUNK LOVE ALREADY, WILL YOU!! I can't wait any longer!  
  
Dancer24 – I hope this was a bit longer for you, that is something I have to work on. Thanks for the review, it was very sweet of you.  
  
Jerseygirl03 – Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoyed the update.  
  
Anyhoo, that's all I really had to say. I hope anyone else who has exams coming up do well in them and that everyone had a good Easter (which just goes to show how lax I really have been. I'm sorry, I'll try harder.)  
  
Good Health to you all.  
  
Lotsa Luv Lawwwren. 


	6. Destined Love

Disclaimer: I am sorry. I have been deceiving you all. I am really the actual J.K Rowling. You see, I thought, hey I could write this and sell it, make a few million, but then a thought, I have a better idea. Why don't I post it on Fanfiction.net where I won't get any money and there's nothing to stop anyone from plagiarizing my work.  
  
Yeah, right...and I'm also the Prime Minister of Australia.  
  
(Hmm. That expression just doesn't work as well as "the Queen of England" or "the President of the United States". It's just not quit as desirable a job. Or maybe it's the current PM that makes it undesirable. Oh well.)  
  
One quick note before I start rambling: If you have can remember the story where it last finished, I suggest you go back and read the last chapter coz I changed it a bit. That's all.  
  
I'm baa-aack!!  
  
Yes. I know. It has been almost a year. Please forgive me. I am terrible. Unfortunately, I am in my final year at school now and it's just not as easy to find a spare moment as it was last year.  
  
On a happier note, I am rowing once more, and am all hyped with endorphins from all that wonderful exercise I am getting.  
  
And to celebrate, how about another chapter?!  
  
On, on.  
  
Chapter 6 - The Order of the Phoenix  
  
James looked at Lily. Lily looked at James. James looked at the first swan. The first swan looked at Lily looked at Lily. Lily looked at the second swan, who looked at James.  
  
They stood frozen in this attitude of not looking at anyone looking at them for almost a minute.  
  
Then the second swan broke the pattern by looking at Lily. Lily looked at the first swan who looked at James who looked at the second swan.  
  
(ummm ok, random.)  
  
Lily (or rather, the author) decided to break the awkwardness.  
  
"Sooo. Buttons."  
  
The first swan began to speak. This gave Lily and James a fright.  
  
"You are the destined."  
  
James and Lily looked at each other. Then they looked at the swan.  
  
Nods were nodded.  
  
The swans then flew away because the author decided they were boring and pointless and not really part of any important plot. So here we are. Silence held out between Lily and James for a few more seconds. Then James began to laugh. Lily soon joined in. Laughter ensued for a while after, until the laughees were clutching stitches in their sides and unable to laugh much more.  
  
It was now dark. Both Lily and James were quite sure they were late for dinner and they had no way of knowing how far from Hogwarts they were. In fact, unbeknownst to the pair, they were deep in the Forbidden Forest, in a secret location known as Lovers' Tryst, a lake area that was protected from most creatures who lived in the forest.  
  
It was after they had recovered from the bout of amusement that Lily, being the practical one, first became aware of the seriousness of their situation.  
  
"Uh, James? Do you know where we are?"  
  
James looked up at her, smile fading at her tone.  
  
"Well...I assume we are in Hogwarts somewhere – which would mean..."  
  
"...that we are in the Forbidden Forest." finished Lily. Her face was slowly draining of colour. James put a comforting hand on her arm.  
  
"Don't worry Lils. I'll protect you."  
  
Lily's anxious face turned to him, and he saw that she was beginning to get quite scared. He made up his mind to tell her a secret.  
  
"Lily...did you know that...well, about ..."  
  
Lily looked at him, her worry ebbing in the face of curiosity.  
  
James steeled himself.  
  
"I am an Animagus."  
  
Lily blinked in surprise. Then her brow furrowed, "What do you mean? I looked up the list of registered Animagi when we were doing them in Transfiguration. You weren't on that list ..."  
  
James was silent. Lily's mouth dropped.  
  
"You're an illegal Animagus? James! How could you do something like that?"  
  
James wrinkled his nose, feeling like a naughty boy being told off.  
  
"There's more to it. I don't know if anyone ever told you, but Remus is a werewolf."  
  
Lily flinched visibly, "Are you just telling me random stories now to make me stop worrying about the situation we're in? Because if you are, James, I don't think it's very funny."  
  
James shook his head and launched into a tale of his alter life with the Marauders. At the conclusion, Lily sat down heavily on the grass.  
  
"James, I don't know if you ever considered this, but what if you were caught? What if Remus gave you the slip and bit someone on one of your outings?"  
  
James smiled wanly, "we're always careful, Lily. You don't have to worry about that. I was more telling you because I thought it might make you feel safer, knowing that I can fight off most of the bigger creatures we might encounter in the forest. I don't think we should be leaving before tomorrow morning, unless you particularly want to march through the forest without anyone knowledge of which way you are going."  
  
Lily felt suddenly faint, "What is Professor Dumbledore going to say to this? He could take away our badges, James! You realize this is the second time in not very long at all that we have been out of bounds?"  
  
James shrugged, smiling slightly, "I don't mean to sound sure of myself but Sirius and I are rarely in bounds, so I'm not terribly worried, myself." He sat down on the grass beside her, "Are you cold? Do you want my cloak?"  
  
Lily waved his offer away, "Don't worry, I can always make a fire if we get cold."  
  
A howl sounded not far away. Lily instinctively leaned into James, a whimper of fear catching in her throat. James put his arm around her and patted her awkwardly on the back, forcing his mind away from her sweet smell.  
  
The howl got louder, closer.  
  
When it was earlier stated the Tryst was protected, the statement was made in regards to most animals. This howling animal, however, was not your ordinary creature.  
  
It appeared across the lake, glaring at the couple huddling on the other side.  
  
It was now fully dark. All Lily and James could see were a single pair of glowing red eyes.  
  
Lily and James leapt up as one and instantly, James turned into the great Stag that he was nicknamed for.  
  
Lily whipped out her wand and held it before her, eyes wary and alert. Across the lake, the howling creature and great Stag were circling each other warily.  
  
As Lily watched, the red eyes narrowed and lunged forwards towards her dear friend. Horrible noises rose from the darkness.  
  
"Lumos," cried Lily in fear, realizing she could not help James if she could not fully see.  
  
The lit wand revealed a horrible wolf-like creature, far greater than any mere werewolf, with its jaws clamped firmly around the stag's neck.  
  
Lily did not panic. An anger rose in her throat, and finding courage inside her she swished her wand, yelling, "Stupefy!"  
  
The resulting jet of light hit the creature in the back and it turned angrily towards her, apparently unharmed.  
  
She began again, "Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!"  
  
Again, these spells had no effect. The wolf thing began to run towards her.  
  
Desperately she screamed, "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
At last, her magic saved her. The creature was lifted into the air. It continued to run, but without moving any closer towards her.  
  
Convinced she was safe, Lily ran over to the prostrate stag, which was unmoving. Lily searched her memory until she remembered the spell to return an Animagus to its right state.  
  
James lay on the ground before her, sporting a bloodied nose and teeth marks around his neck.  
  
"James? James can you hear me?" Lily's cries were desperate, and her eyes began to leak after several seconds passed without response.  
  
"James! Please, you have to wake up, we have to get out of here."  
  
James remained still.  
  
Lily began to cry, tears dripping off her face and onto his. Grief began to build up inside her and she leaned down over him and hit him on the shoulder, quite forcefully.  
  
"Don't you dare die on me, James. Don't you dare! I'll ... I'll hate you for the rest of my life."  
  
James still did not stir.  
  
"Please! Please James, don't leave me! I can't live without you! I..." she faltered, voice breaking, "I think I'm in love with you. I think...no. I am in love with you. I love you, James. So you can't die. Please."  
  
A silence seemed to fall over the scene. James still didn't move. Lily leaned down and pressed her lips to his, tears still falling to wash on his face.  
  
As she pulled away, an agonizing second seemed to freeze the world around her. Then in a moment of miracles, James' eyes opened.  
  
*** I am delirious, methinks. Perhaps I should go to sleep. Please everyone click that nice little button below and tell me what you think, I would much appreciate it. I would like to thank all my previous reviewers but unfortunately I can't get into the page where it tells me all about my reviews so again, unfortunately, I cannot do so. Thanks anyway to everyone, I love you all.  
  
I'm sorry to leave it there. But at least you will all be dying for the next chapter, which I can guarantee shall be written by this time next year. Probably before, but that , I cannot guarantee. So... yeah.  
  
BTW, I realized some time ago that I am still yet to receive a single flame. That either means I scared them all off or else I have written nothing as yet that warrants a flame. How lovely.  
  
Peace people.  
  
Luv Lawwwren. 


	7. After the Rain

Disclaimer: I have run out of witty ways to say it. I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

Author's note: Well, since I was uploading my random one-shot fics in all this spare time I have found myself with, I thought perhaps I should write another chapter of this because you all seem to love it and it is one of my favourites. And also because I re-read that last chapter and wondered a) how I could have written something so rambling and random, and b) how I could have left you all hanging for so long. Truth be told, I'd forgotten that it was a crucial moment and, had I remembered, would certainly not have left you for so long like that. I hate it when authors do that and now I've gone and done it. I'M SORRY!!

I hope this makes up for it. I'm not sure how much longer I have to go on this fic but I have the feeling it's not far.

**After the rain.**

As James' eyes fluttered open, Lily felt her heart sink back into its usual place in relief, whilst her stomach knotted at the thought of what she'd just done.

James looked into her eyes, pain crossing his face. "Lily?" he asked, unsure that he hadn't just imagined her kiss. "What happened?"

Lily smiled tightly, "Shh. Just relax, James. That creature is hovering in the air somewhere, and hopefully I can keep it up there until we get away."

James nodded, his memory flooding back. But he wanted to know. He had to know. He leant towards her slightly.

"Lily, did you just...?" he paused, uncertain how to phrase it.

Lily blushed, suddenly convinced her feelings weren't reciprocated, "Did I what?" She was unconsciously also leaning towards him.

James also coloured, "I thought I heard you say..." He leaned in further.

"Yes?"

Their faces were almost nose-to-nose now, and Lily's eyelids were dropping closed.

James didn't finish his sentence. His lips gently met hers.

Around them, the rain began to fall. But neither noticed.

Twenty minutes later found them huddled under the shelter of a large oak tree. James had his arms wrapped protectively around her, while she leant back into him, her head tilted a little awkwardly to receive his kisses.

They were content to stand there, but James knew eventually they would have to move. It had been dark for quite a while and James knew it was very unwise to stay the night in the forest. Not to mention that every one at the castle would be worried sick about them.

Lily was thinking similar thoughts. As much as she didn't want to move, her sense of duty was far too strong to let her stay in the forest over night. She wanted to go back to the castle before anyone noticed her missing, and expelled her for being in the Forbidden Forest. She loved James, but she wasn't going to let him ruin his, or her, chances of finishing school.

When she said as much to James, he agreed tranquilly and gave her a final kiss, before pushing her away and following her from the tree.

They reached the castle almost an hour later.

Sirius and Remus had, at last, begun to worry that perhaps their plan had not been executed as perfectly as they had thought, when James and Lily finally entered the common room, wet, but cheerful. After exchanging a relieved look, the boys hurried over to greet them.

"Where have you been? We were getting worried about you!"

Remus had to admire Sirius' acting. He certainly sounded worried.

James raised an eyebrow, and Sirius grinned, knowing that James saw right through him. He shrugged and turned to interrogate Lily, who was looking tired.

"The poor girl is wet through." He scolded James, "You should have kept her out of the rain." James rolled his eyes, but was grinning also.

"Come on, Lily. Let's get you dry." He guided her over to the girls dormitory stairs, but didn't attempt to climb them, knowing all too well what would happen if he did. She grinned and stole a quick kiss off him, before heading for a warm bath.

James turned back to the common room to see sly grins on the faces of his friends, who were silently congratulating themselves. As soon as Lily had disappeared, they began patting James on the back, wolf-whistling and telling him what a sly Prongs he had been. James was too happy to heed their teasing, his mind off with her.

Sirius was thrilled, and later admitted to James what he had done.

James was also thrilled. He didn't really care what Sirius had done, he was just ecstatic that he'd found the girl of his dreams.

But would it last?

Sorry to stop here but I'm going on holidays soon and I thought you'd rather I got this up before I left. I'll write this chapter, part two upon my return.

Feel free to review!

Lawwwren xo.


	8. The Realisation

Disclaimer: Please refer to any of the previous chapters. My stance has not changed.

Ok, I lied. I said I was going to write that last chapter part 2, but I've changed my mind. I'm going to write a final chapter and then a conclusion. So here's the final chapter. Enjoy it. (I'll repeat, this story is no longer canon since OoTP was released.)

P.S. My holiday was lovely, thank you. And also… Eeeee!! Bring on July 16th!!

**The Realization.**

It was three weeks since Lily and James had got together, and they couldn't be happier. They were somehow content, at peace with each other, and with the rest of their world. They worked hard at their subjects, they enjoyed Hogsmeade trips, they laughed regularly and loudly with their friends. Sirius and Remus were delighted with their concoction, and were all too ready to take credit for it, a fact that Lily and James were too sickingly in love to care much about.

It was really quite disgusting, sometimes.

But no one minded that much, mostly, and as more weeks slipped by, and O.W.Ls came and went with much fuss and little reward, Lily suddenly found herself facing the end of another year, a year that had begun so very differently to the way it had ended.

She had started out with few friends, something of a loner, quiet, uncomplicated, and had quite suddenly found herself with the best friends she could ask for.

And fifth year ended and sixth started, and ended, with many adventures but few mishaps, and still Lily and James' love was strong.

Indeed, before long, the group found themselves facing their final exams, NEWTs and a life after Hogwarts.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting beneath a big tree by the lake one warm spring afternoon, eagerly anticipating the holidays and making vast plans for the eternal summer after school, when it happened.

A cloud overcast the sun and a flock of horrible looking birds took flight from the Forbidden Forest, scattering far and wide.

And quite suddenly, a huge gust of wind swept up, cyclonic in magnitude, and the group of friends was compellingly swept apart.

Lily could hear screams from all around and she felt a spasm of panic – she had been swept off James knee and thrust angrily into the wall of the castle, where she was safe, if a little shaken. She could not see any of the others, anywhere.

It was dark – incredibly so for what had been only moments ago a warm, sunny day. The wind was blowing bits of dust into Lily's eyes and she had to screw them up tightly. Bits of twig were battering her bare skin and she covered her face with her arms, so as to better protect herself.

Somewhere in front of her, she heard the muffled cry of pain, the voice of Sirius taking her by surprise. Throwing her only safety to the wind, she leapt to her feet and slowly tried to battle her way through the furious gust to the source of that voice.

James had been caught offguard by the wind, and he tightened his arms around Lily just a moment too late. He found himself hugging thin air.

A second later he was tossed against the tree, hitting his head hard enough to see stars.

"Lily! Sirius! Remus! Peter!" he yelled as soon as he had shaken off the haze.

He could see nothing, hear little and there was no way of battling the ferocious winds keeping him thrust against the tree. Pulling out his wand, he began chanting spells – jinxes, hexes, protection spells, anything that might help him free, but nothing seemed to work until …

"_Protego_!"

The shield managed what nothing else had, and he managed to escape the choking hold of the tree.

A female voice screamed ahead of him and, recognizing Lily's voice, James struck out towards her.

Lily had, in her plight towards Sirius, found the Whomping Willow.

Struck across the face with a glancing blow by one of its flailing branches, Lily fell to the ground, hurt but not fatally so. She pulled out her wand and threw a Stunning spell at the tree's trunk, and by some twist of luck managed to hit the spot that froze the tree. Clutching the gash across her face, she continued to move forward, unaware that she had only a little time before the tree started moving again.

James had managed to fight his way across the grounds with his wand tip lit, and had spotted Lily, surging towards the Whomping Willow's trunk. He had been around the tree long enough to know the signs of it beginning to regain mobility, and Lily was too close now to escape its deadly reach.

Transforming into a stag faster than light, James galloped across the grounds faster than the tree could move and knocked into Lily hard, sending her flying across the grounds and just out of the tree's reach. At that precise moment, a lethal swing of a branch smacked into James, where Lily had been standing an instant before. Furious at being Stunned and at being hurled around by the wind that had now abated somewhat, the Willow doubled over its prey as James collapsed from the force of that first blow, and beat down on him with angry branch after angry branch.

Lily had fallen hard, but the impact had been softened by the grass. She turned with groggy eyes to see what had hit her, assuming it to have been the tree, and saw James' prostrate form being hailed upon.

"_James!_" she screamed, her mind whiring faster than her body could move.

Remus had appeared from the other side of the tree, and froze it with the help of a long branch.

James didn't move.

His battered body strengthless, his Animagus form slipped away to reveal the bloody, war-torn human inside.

"_NO!_" screamed Lily, fright giving her the strength to find her feet and stumble over to him.

Remus met her halfway and helped her over to where James lay. Together they managed to move him out of the range of the Willow's rage.

And still, James didn't move.

Lily, despite having just sat her NEWTs, could not think of a single spell that might save him.

Luckily, Remus could.

"_Enervate"_ he cried, and James, barely alive, awoke from his sleep.

Lily knew he was on his last ounce of life, and she did the only thing she could think of.

"_Vivaciobinda_," she said before Remus could stop her, binding James' life strength to her own, and thus letting him draw on her strength.

For a moment he thought it had saved James' life, and indeed it had, but James had been very, very weak. Lily felt her own strength gurgling out of her as though down a giant black plughole, and as James drew a rebirthing breath of air, Lily felt herself faint.

Well, that concludes the final chapter. I'll have the conclusion up soon, I know exactly how it's going to go, so stay tuned and if you all reward me with a lovely multitude of reviews I may be inclined to post it _very_ soon.

Have a safe and happy January.

Love you all dearly

Lawwwren.


	9. The Conclusion

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is my hero, my idol, my favourite author, but unfortunately, not me. It is she who owns the wonderful world of Harry Potter, its characters settings, etc, again, not me. I am merely borrowing for the sole purpose of this fic.

Well. What a road we have traveled, my friends. A journey is seldom enjoyed at its end, but as all journeys must eventually expire, it seems this one has finally found the steps home at the end of the pathway. I must say I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this fic, and I'd personally like to thank you all for sharing it with me, especially all you wonderful people who have left me reviews at some point or another.

I'd like to take a moment to list those people now, in order of reviews received (but only mentioned the first time I received a review, many of you have submitted multiple reviews…mwah!) :

Empress Genevieve, Imaginator, babyhalo19, Reader, Rainwolf, Clearbrook, bertiebottsgeorge (especially as she inspired this story), Slytherin Rogue, Jewels, Didaskaleinophobia, Dark Child Productions, Holly Lamere, Millie mezza moo moo, Godric's Angel, Mermione, leo, mystikalolo (special mention here, for one of my loyal readers who always leaves essay length reviews!) Pick Boy lover, Why must I be Omelette (closest thing I've ever had to a flame!) Fancy, Seraph, Alie, pixie, Nikki Black, crazyForJames, C, dancer24, FiLLii (hee, hee, she pronounces Lauren like I do!!) mrs.prongs, ProngsMoony, Gwen Eos, s, HiThere, krissy, No Name, RedRaspberry, bav, supafreak,J.E.A.R.K.Potter, EmeraldxxEyes, Elven Heart, Roland Pendergrass Jnr, xmasfreak9, Ella-Watson, Amiala, and whittchan. (Sorry to anyone who has since reviewed – know that I appreciate your review as much as any other.)

You could not possibly understand how much joy you people have brought to me through your reviews. As you may or may not know, I am hoping to publish a novel and to know that people actually like what I write is a gift far greater than any words I can muster here.

Oh dear. I'm getting misty eyed.

Anyway. Thanks again. I wasn't going to update as quickly as this but I finished and thought – why not? Here's the conclusion to this little ficcy, the first fic I have finished that was not a one-shot. HOORAY! I hope you all enjoy it, and if you feel like giving me reviews I will luv ya forever.

(Just a note. A couple of you asked why that last chapter was called The Realisation. Partly because the contents of this conclusion were intended to be included in that last chapter, then I changed my mind, and put them here instead. It works better this way.)

**The Conclusion. **

It was dark. Lily awoke, warm, aching, with a skull splitting headache but, miraculously, alive. It was a moment before she realized she was in the Hospital Wing. Wincing, she sat up, surprised to find the figure of James slumped in an armchair at the end of her bed.

He looked exhausted beyond his years, but Lily's heart swelled with a happiness that made her head ache even more to see him there, clearly alive.

He stirred, as though her pain had hurt him too, and Lily felt a happiness infuse her as he opened his eyes and smiled at her, a smile full of a pained relief and a burden relinquished.

"Lily."

His voice underlined the relief on his face.

Lily was confused somehow by the pain she saw in him.

He answered the question in her head, as though he had read her mind.

"I thought you were dead."

Lily ached for him, understanding now his grief.

"I never would have forgiven myself, if you had died to save me." His eyes were unseeing, his words cracking in pain. And suddenly he was back, and he launched himself towards her, catching her in a fierce hug that winded Lily. She didn't mind though, as she felt an intensity inside her that made her feel as though she would burst. She realized she could not imagine ever loving anyone so much as the man who now held her, so consuming was her love.

Pulling back, James wiped his eyes, and Lily saw. She couldn't suppress a smile, and James saw this and smiled also. He then leaned in and pressed his lips to her, in a kiss that told her what she had seen in his eyes, a kiss that was tender and caring, and that told her she was loved.

Pulling away, she broke into tears, and James gathered her into a hug, holding her to him as though nothing could ever tear them apart. They stayed like that for some time.

And finally, James pulled back, and pressed his forehead to hers, so their noses touched and their breath mingled.

"Lily?"

"Yes James?"

"I love you."

Lily smiled a watery grin, "I love you too, James."

"Lily?"

"Yes James?" (She didn't know why she was whispering)

He pulled something out of his back pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

Lily's world melted in an instant as James opened the object to reveal a beautiful ring with a single diamond, glinting at her in the dark.

Lily felt her tears begin to fall as she pressed her mouth to his, once more.

"Yes James. I will."

And the rest is history.

And that, dear friends, is the story, of the ultimate fairy tale.


End file.
